In general, in an attempt to store data of large size, such as motion image data, onto a recording medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk)-RW, storage of data utilizing information compression processing, rather than storage of data intact, is widely employed. With respect to motion image data, for example, a variety of compression methods defined by a group of standards called MPEG (Motion Picture Experts Group) are utilized.
Here, as a method for compressing motion image data for use in storing the data onto a DVD-RW, a plurality of compression methods having compression efficiencies differing in a stepwise manner are available. That is, compression efficiency at a level appropriate for the purpose is selected from compression efficiencies at a plurality of levels, such as HQ (high image quality), HSP (image quality priority), SP (standard), LP (time priority), EP (long time), SLP (extra long time), and so forth, and a compression process is carried out with the compression efficiency at the selected level.
Here, some of the recording media, such as a DVD-RW, or the like, have limited storage capacities, and recording thereon of data of an amount in excess of this limit is not achievable. For example, in an attempt to record a plurality of motion image data on a single DVD-RW, motion image data with a total size in excess of about 4.7 G bytes cannot be recorded all together.
However, an arrangement for enhancing the compression efficiency relative to a part of the data makes it possible to adjust the data to be of a size that allows all of the data to be stored. That is, by recompressing a part of the motion image data using a time priority mode that slightly sacrifices the image quality thereof, the size of the motion image data is reduced.
Employment of such an arrangement is not limited to a DVD-RW, and the arrangement is similarly applicable to a DVD-R, a DVD+RW, or the like, for recording motion image data, and further to a CD-R for recording not only motion image data but also music data, and still further to various recording media for recording general data.
One example of a typical DVD recorder employing a stepwise compression method is disclosed in the Non-Patent Document 1.    [Non-Patent Document 1] Pioneer Cooperation, DVD recorder catalogue, March, 2004
However, a conventional data recording device requires the user himself/herself to recompress the data to thereby adjust the data size, which is inconvenient. Thus, practically; it is often the case that an easier solution of recording the data separately on two recoding media is employed even though the data could be recorded on a single recording medium by using a different compression method.
The present invention has been conceived in view of the above described situation, and one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a data recording device, a data recording method, and a program, all capable of enhancing convenience relevant to data size adjustment.